


Ectoplasm

by ThreeEyedHyena



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Ghost Hunter AU, Paranormal AU, ghost au, only a mention of peridot tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeEyedHyena/pseuds/ThreeEyedHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis Lazuli, paranormal investigator. Jasper, The Not-So-Friendly Ghost, up to no good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ectoplasm

Paranormal investigation was never where she envisioned her life going. She never made an effort to imagine that sort of thing, though, letting life take her where it willed. But Lapis would be lying if she said she wasn’t a victim of wishful thinking. Being an instructor for surfing or scuba diving, or maybe even a personal swim trainer. She always liked water.

And yet, here she was, pulling up to a dilapidated old house in a dilapidated old van. The wood of the manor was old and rotting, bowing under the strain of its own damp weight. Likewise, the van was rusted around the edges, and squealed in protest as Lapis made a less than well spaced stop. She would have said to her colleague Peridot (given she had come along), something along the lines of “shit’s broken, yo”.

But Peridot wasn’t there, as Lapis has elected to go alone. Her whiny, glasses wearing friend was with her in spirit, however, as she was using her equipment. She could hear her now, while gathering an armful of mics and many things ending with the suffix “ometer”. “Be careful with that!” Peridot would snap as she dropped a barometer on the gravel driveway. “Don’t tangle those!” She’d fuss if she saw the way Lapis haphazardly grabbed a handful of cables. Slinging the laptop bag over her shoulder, she shook her head. Peridot would find something to complain about in her posture, if she saw fit. And she often did.

But the sun was beginning to set, so she didn’t have time to dally and rustle herself up over imaginary arguments with her absent friend. Stepping onto the porch of the old house, she noted most of the windows were smashed. Outward, it seemed, broken glass scattered around the rotten planks under her feet. The whole place smelled of mold and earth after rain. Fitting, she guessed, for the spirit inside.

Stepping into the threshold, she chirped out a bright “Hello!” and began to set up her equipment. The ghost residing in this house was notoriously grumpy, known for smashing windows (when there were still panes of glass to be smashed) and pulling hair. It’s mood seemed only to get worse at the decades of investigation went on, with records of its behavior becoming more and more outright nasty. Though, as if late, it seemed to have calmed.

That’s where Lapis decided to come in. She wanted to ask the ghost why it was so nasty in the past, and why it spontaneously decided to chill. No records of this ghost speaking existed, but no records of an attempt at communication did either.

Once she had multiple rooms mic’d and put on film, she found the door to what she assumed was the basement. Opening the door, she boldly placed a foot at the top step, staring down into the pitch black depths below. The wood creaked ominously under her weight, and when she applied more, it bowed and let out a crack. Lapis decided to leave the basement well alone.

The foyer was where she decided to set up shop. Setting her laptop bag down in the middle of the floor, she stepped back out to the van to grab the last few things she needed. “Needed” meaning she grabbed her phone, a bag filled with overnight essentials, and her large coffee filled to the brim with pure espresso. Hey, she needed to stay awake somehow.

When she walked into the house, she noted her bag was moved quite a few feet to the side. “Be nice. Don’t kick my stuff.” She declared aloud, simply dropping her overnight bag on the ground next to it. “That’s pretty rude.”

Opening her bag, she pulled out the bulk of it: a firm cushion to sit on. Plopping her ass down on it, she went to work. From the other bag, she produced a laptop. Flicking it on, she checked to make sure she had plenty of backup batteries. Check. Lapis opened multiple apps, connecting the devices she’d scattered around the house wirelessly. Counting the number of connections, she got up to pace the house, making sure all the devices’ lights were on. When she returned back to the foyer, her cushion was pushed against the wall.

“Really?” The woman clicked her tongue, and carried her makeshift seat back to it’s place in front of her laptop. “I’m not going to get spooked, y’know. This is sort of my thing.” Sitting back down, she reached into her overnight bag once again. “Here.” She pulled out a few candles, and set them within arms reach of herself. “Have at em.”

She stared as nothing happened. “It’s okay, if you can’t light them. Most spirits can’t, it just depends on their strength.”

A candle fell over, and snapped in half.

Grinning to herself, Lapis pulled out what Peridot called… She couldn’t remember. Something fancy and stupid, but Lapis called it the Spirit Box. It had a few LED lights and a needle that could move, all indicating different levels of paranormal activity. Hooking it up to the laptop, she hummed, slipping on a headset, one cushioned speaker pressed to her right ear, the other set off kilter of her left ear, so she could hear both real noises, and ones picked up from the equipment.

“Can we begin now? I really do want to talk to you.” She kept an eye on the grids on the screen. They didn’t move. The spirit was not acting currently, however a few spikes slid out of view- residual of when the candles were disturbed.

“Let’s start with names. My name is Lapis. Can you tell me yours?” Immediately her slim fingers were playing with the dials on the Spirit Box, trying to find whatever frequency the spirit may be speaking on. She watched a few lines spike on her laptop’s softly glowing screen, aware the sun was now completely down. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear that. Can you tell me again?”

She got it that time- it was low, and covered in a few layers of static and distortion, but it was there. The ghost had said “no”, and by the looks of the spikes that re-appeared on the screen, that’s about what it had said last time.

“Aw, why not? You’re such a poor sport.” She opened a writing document, staring at the taunting blankness of the screen lined with blue, before she began to type away. Her keystrokes were loud, and precise. She jotted down notes of the ghost’s behavior, first refusing to make itself directly known, then outright breaking her things.

Then she felt it. The lightest of brushes against her dyed blue hair, the suggestion of a breath exhaled onto her shoulder. In the middle of the note she was taking, she slapped the caps lock with her pinkie and boldly typed “HELLO”.

Not a moment later, she tabbed the window, watching the lines spike on all fronts. The needle on the Spirit Box wavered. “Gotcha.” She giggled, lifting her cup of caffeinated bliss to her lips. As soon as the coffee washed over her tongue, the cup was ripped from her grasp and thrown directly onto the laptop. Dark liquid spilled onto the keyboard, and the poor screen gave a few weak flickers before switching to a taunting blue and eventually flicking off.

“I- Hey!” She scowled. “What the hell was that for?” Standing, indignant, she looked around, as if she was going to face the specter herself. When nothing presenting itself, the woman simply shook her head. “Asshole.” Gathering her things, along with the sadly dripping laptop, she gave a wistful sigh. Turning on her heel to step out, Lapis was already planning her next move. There was no way she was leaving a case this interesting behind.

Stepping out of the threshold, she turned back to shout.

“I’ll be back tomorrow!” Hopping in the van, she drove back to headquarters to face the tiny wrath of Peridot as punishment for letting a laptop be destroyed.

 

\---------------------------------

On the second night, after being thoroughly chewed out by Peridot, Lapis returned with the only equipment she’d been permitted to endanger: a camera that shot footage in the dark, another Spirit Box that could operate independent of a laptop with a matching pair of headphones, a pad of paper with a pencil, and a trusty flashlight. “Old school”, Peridot had instructed, before grumbling over the unsalvageable state of the poor laptop.

The van didn’t like her parking job any more this time than it did last time. God, who taught this woman how to drive? She was armed yet again with her overnight bag and her cup of pure caffeine, and she boldly walked into the house as if it were hers.

“I’m back!” She called out, dropping her cushion back on the floor. She sat herself down on it and turned on the camera, watching the room come into focus with blurry greens and grays. Flicking on the flashlight, she cleared her throat.

“Can we talk more this time?” She put the headphones on like last time. The needles and lights jumped and blinked, but she couldn’t hear anything. “I have nothing for you to break. Want to try the candles again?” Her eyes drifted down, watching the wax cylinders remain completely still.

“Come on, why won’t you- Oh.” Lapis had looked back at the camera’s screen, and noticed that the ghost was right in front of her. She could barely make out the faint shape of a form, broad shoulders and a rather large form in general. The ghost seemed to be sitting on the floor in front of her, on it’s knees.

Looking back at the Spirit Box, it was going wild.

“My name is Lapis. I think I said that already.” She tried to fix her eyes approximately where the ghost was situated. “Can I ask your name?”

The ghost didn’t move, not even when it spoke.

“Jasper.”

The voice was low and rough, but by the name and shape, Lapis would guess female. She repeated the name, louder, with a smile on her lips.

“Jasper. That’s a nice name. Thanks for showin’ up for me.” She looked back down at the camera, and she was filming the wall again. “Oh, you moved. Uhm.” She looked around, filming as she did to try and catch another glimpse of her. When she spotted her again, Jasper was crouching by the candles.

She watched the candles herself, without the interference of the camera. Only when she realized this meant the ghost was but a few feet from her, a candle sparked to life. The soft scent of cinnamon began to fill the damp air, and Lapis was suddenly thankful for it.

Lapis set the Spirit Box down, opting to focus her efforts on the camera. She didn’t need the flickering lights to tell her the ghost was right in front of her.

When she turned her face back to the candle, a sudden chill hit her face. It began with the tip of her nose, and blossomed over her cheeks and brow. It was like she’d landed face first in snow, and thought she couldn’t see anything. She could feel Jasper’s being inexplicably close.

“Leave this place.”

As the ghost spoke, Lapis could feel the icy breath tickling her lips, goosebumps breaking out all over her skin. She shuddered, and the feeling was gone as suddenly as it came about.

For the rest of the night, no needles moved, nor any lights flickered, save for the tiny flame on the candle.

\-----------------

 On the third night, Lapis returned with a vengeance.

Having checked the tapes, she realized Jasper moved in a sporadic, unstable pattern. She was straining, somehow, showing herself like that. Was it because her form was so weak, making a vague outline of herself was a struggle? Or perhaps the other way around; Jasper’s form might be solid enough, and she was just holding back to rouse the human.

She’d brought what she had the night before, and sat herself down. She had put out the candle before she left the night before, and she was surprised to see it lit again.

“Jasper? Are you here?” Glancing at the Spirit Box, there was no response. “I brought something for you!”

A single needle twitched. The candlelight flickered. Was Jasper trying to make herself unreadable by holding back her form?

“Here!” She chirped, setting down her pad and pencil. “In case you want to write down what you’re feeling in that ghostie brain of yours. Or if you want to draw me a picture~” She slid the offering a few inches away.

It was slid right back.

“Oh come on! I just want you to talk to me. The questions aren’t even that hard…“ The familiar sensation of Jasper coming close began to creep up her neck, spreading to her ear and shoulder. She lifted her camera up, aiming at nothing, really. “Wanna smile for the camera?”

“I want you to leave. I said that already.” The candle was snuffed out, and as she felt Jasper quickly move away, a gust of wind blew through the room. Strong enough, Lapis observed, to break a window.

Strong enough to also pick up shards of the broken glass, and swing them dangerously around the air. The pad and pencil went flying too, papers breaking free from the bind and fluttering freely like maddened birds. The candles were knocked over, another breaking.

Lapis grabbed her camera and Spirit Box, covered her head, and ran out.

\----------------------------------

 On the fourth night, Jasper touched her.

Despite the rather threatening display, Lapis had to return. She remembered she left most of Peridot’s equipment scattered around the house. She’d rather face and malevolent spirit than Peridot after she’d already destroyed an 800 dollar laptop.

Waltzing back in the house, she ignored the immediate, icy feeling on her arm. She simply walked past the foyer and into the first room, gathering the various equipment and depositing them into an empty bag. She methodically went to each room, carefully taking each item.

Lapis could feel Jasper in each room with her. The mean gust of wind did not follow her, however. It seemed Jasper was just watching and waiting, perhaps, for a moment to strike.

Brushing off the thought, in the last room, she stopped to observe one of the heat sensors. It had a strange goop on it, translucent, glowing a faint… orange? She daren’t touch it, instead pulling out a swab kit and gently placing a q-tip coated in the substance in a tube, before dumping it all back in her bag. Real ectoplasm! That should cheer Peridot up a bit.

Back in the foyer, which now had sheets of blank papers scattered all over it, Lapis sighed as she gently kicked the two broken candles. “I don’t think I’m coming back tomorrow.” She announced out loud.

The remaining intact candle lit itself.

“… Jasper, what is that supposed to mean? You could have hurt me yesterday.”

Her answer was that blossoming cold, pressed between her shoulder blades. At the center of it, however, was warmth. Like a feverish palm and icy fingers splayed out on her skin. She almost didn’t notice the cold return to her ear.

“Come back tomorrow.” Jasper’s breath ghosted over her cheeks. “With no machines.”

Lapis was left alone again. 

\-------------------------

On the fifth night, Jasper revealed herself to Lapis.

She had done as Jasper had asked. Rolling up to the old house, she parked the van carefully. To say she’d never been more nervous would be an understatement. She was truly left helpless, her phone even sitting dormant in the car’s drink holder- it was there she was going to leave it. What reason Jasper would have for her odd request didn’t escape her. Most spirits objected to being recorded.

Lapis stepped up to the porch, reconsidering for a moment. Sucking in a breath, steeling her nerves, and reassuring herself she’d be fine, she stepped in the door. And there she was.

Jasper stood akimbo in the middle of the living area, by the candle, which flickered softly. While not completely solid, she certainly had mass. The woman was well over six feet, towering over Lapis with an expectant, golden gaze. Ghost manifest themselves as they remember their own appearance in life. Lapis realized, suddenly, Jasper was no ghost at all.

Standing there, claws hands on her hips, unnatural yellow eyes glowing as a small pair of flames flickered about her own head- the faintest suggestion of horns. She was a demon, and Lapis had willingly stepped into her domain.

And yet, she wasn’t afraid. Jasper stared at her without malice or ill intent tugging at her brows. No, she simply appeared to be waiting. Waiting for what, the human couldn’t be sure. She did, however, step closer. Eyes wandering over her form.

“You’re a lot taller than I thought you’d be.” Lapis stated breezily, observing how massive Jasper truly was. Not only was she tall but, god, was she ripped. Thick cords of muscle adorned her bare body- Lapis notices, suddenly, Jasper is naked- and no inch of skin went without her odd, bronze glow, glyphs of unknown languages adorning her face and limbs in neat lines. Locks of white tumbled from her head and stopped just short of the floor. Everything about her seemed grandiose. To the point where she was almost… gaudy.

“You actually came.” Jasper’s gaze seemed to be sizing up the small human woman in return. It bothered her company how unimpressed she looked.

A light, airy laugh escaped from Lapis, and she waved a hand. “You gave me such a polite invitation. How could I decline?”

Large hands fell upon Lapis’ shoulders, and she found herself being guided closer to the naked woman before her. Golden eyes seared into her as she found herself pressed firm to the demon’s body. The demon, who still looked rather unimpressed, ran her fingers through dyed blue strands, claws toying with Lapis’ scalp.

“You know what I want. Will you stay?”

Lapis imagined it would come down to this. A lonely entity in a home, by themselves without prolonged contact for god knows how long. She’d be lying if she said she had never fantasized about it, late at night in her own bed. Peridot often teased her for it. But now a lonely, hungry entity was practically shoving her face in it’s tits and asking her for a night of company.

Tch, yeah.

“Of course I will.” She promised softly, a hand brazenly lifting to trace her fingers over the glowing marks on Jasper’s body. Lapis wondered for a moment what they said, if anything. What they meant, what they did. Her curious mind was draw to a halt as one of Jasper’s hand slid from her shoulder, gently cupping her chin to tilt her head up.

The kiss was gentle, at first. Lapis got the impression Jasper knew what she was doing. And more or less, it felt like she did.

The demon’s lips were warm on her, insistent but yielding. Jasper’s hands were massive, tipped with deadly claws and yet they rest so delicately on Lapis’ hips, she barely felt them. When the contact was broken, Jasper’s eyes were open, scrutinizing her clothing Or maybe just how much of it she had on.

Shucking off her jacket, Lapis couldn’t help the creeping blush that bloomed it’s way up her shoulders and neck. Jasper staring, hard. By the time her shirt was been pulled off, her cheeks were flushed as well. A large thumb traced over the heated flesh of her face, a hum rumbling from Jasper’s chest. She oddly found it much easier to slip off her jeans and underwear, hesitating at her last garment- a soft, white lacey bra.

“I didn’t even ask you undress.” She observed, grinning smugly at the human before her. She received a scoff, a huff, and and indignant crossing of arms over a chest that was covered by nothing but a bra. And, well, now arms.

“Did I assume wrong? Is this not what you want?” Lapis challenged, establishing eye contact. The demon chuckled, and closed the distance between them once again. The feeling of the demon’s skin on her own bared flesh sent shockwaves through her. Jasper exudes virility, she realizes, in every sense of the word. The tingling settles in her core, and Lapis sent Jasper a grin when she realizes the great tall thing is leaning down to murmur in her ear.

“I didn’t ask you to stop, either.” A strong arm slid down her back, thick fingers forcing her legs apart. Before Lapis could buckle under the sudden intrusion, the offending palm and fingers curling upwards, cupping her ass and lifting her feet clear off the ground. Lapis swallowed, staring at the demon, now eye to eye with her. “But, I like humans who can take initiative. Keep going.”

With a hand keeping her seated firmly with her belly flush against Jasper’s, legs spread wide to accommodate her impressive hips, Lapis leaned back some. The other hand held her mid back, so she couldn’t fall. How thoughtful. She make quick work of her bra, dropping it on the floor to land lamely next to the rest of her clothing, now completely exposed for the otherworldly woman before her. For a moment, she wondered what exactly Jasper planned on doing, what with both her hands busy making sure she didn’t tumble and break her neck.

Jasper simply lifted her body higher, bringing her chest to her mouth, thick lips closing around a nipple. Slim fingers tangled into the cloudy mass of hair, blunt teeth coming forth to gently pinch and pull the hardened nipple deeper past the heated lips. Lapis’ spine arched into the touch, letting out the faintest of gasps. Her breasts weren’t erogenous, but passion behind the motons…. God, Jasper was lonely, wasn’t she?

And they were moving- Jasper leaned back, now reclining in the air. Lapis’ feet were nowhere near the ground, now seated on Jasper’s thighs, the heat of her sex right over the demon’s. Jasper was so wide, she took all of the human’s weight and balance, her hands free to explore the rest of her.

Of course, a hand slid between their sexes, stroking Lapis inquisitively. The human’s sex was flushed pink, pulsing softly against the demon’s skin. Her face turned a similar shade. It was so goddamn obvious how much she craved this. How much she wanted this. She had been so easily aroused, by a few simple touches. She blamed the supernatural quality of Jasper’s touch. And how fucking hot she was.

When the hands moved to settle on her waist, Lapis looked at Jasper questioningly. Her skin prickled, begging for more contact. The only warning she got was the growing of warmth beneath her quim. Mouth falling open to ask, whatever words that were climbing from her throat were caged by clenched teeth.

The demon had sprouted a cock, manifesting itself upright- filling the poor human to the brim. From what she could feel, Jasper was thick, and deliciously curved. Lapis wasn’t even moving and the tip pressed oh so tauntingly to her most sensitive of spots. Her toes curled, her legs went numb and her thighs shook. She fell forward, hands splayed flat on Jasper’s belly.

Her breath returned to her, and she made eye contact again. Jasper’s simpering grin met her, and Lapis found herself rocking her hips desperately. But they were off the ground, she had nothing to anchor herself with, nothing to push off of. The hands on Jasper’s abdomen offered little to no leverage, but the small amount of friction she was rewarded for her efforts was enough to draw the sweetest of moans to slip past her lips.

Sensing her struggle, Jasper began to lower them. The moment Lapis’ toes made contact with the floor, she lifted herself up, just barely an inch. She cussed as she sank back down, the tip of Jasper’s cock speared right back into her g-spot.

Soon enough, Jasper was laying back on the floor, the candle glowing softly beside them. Lapis had more than enough leverage to move on her now, and she started up a punishing pace. Punishing for no one but her, that is.

Her fingers curls, nails dragging down Jasper’s heated skin as she bounced on her cock, feeling the muscle contract and harden beneath her attacks. The demon seemed to be enjoying the treatment, chest vibrating with pleasure. Jasper didn’t moan, instead the sounds were low, guttural. Like a growl. Goosebumps crawled up Lapis’ arms and she decided she rather liked the sound.

Her hands slid up to rest on the demon’s ample breasts, nails digging into the pliant flesh as she lifted herself faster, letting her body simply fall back on Jasper’s cock. Lapis was rewarded with a loud, throaty groan, and a buck of Jasper’s hips, driving her cock deep into the human when she didn’t expect it. In turn, Lapis nigh but screamed.

The dead house was livened by the sounds of their skin slapping together, and Lapis’ unabashed moaning and gasping, with an underlying chorus of growls. Her head had fallen back, singing her praises of Jasper’s body to the damp ceiling above them. How shameful- fucking a stranger, a demon, no less, on the floor. What would Peridot say? Probably something rude.

The grip Jasper had on her waist tightened, claws biting into her skin. Was the beast close? Lapis could feel the beginning of an orgasm begin to coil in her belly, pulling tighter and tighter as she continued to use demon’s body for her own pleasure.

Sitting firmly on Jasper’s cock, Lapis ground her hips down, the head rubbing so sweetly deep inside her, she whimpered, eyes squeezed shut in pure bliss. She was so close- hand down to stroke her clit, but instead was beat by Jasper, who’s rough thumb pressed against her harshly.

The coil in Lapis’ belly snapped, and she cried out, thighs quaking as her orgasm tore through her, setting her veins alight with the most satisfying fire. Beneath her, she felt the demon’s hips piston up a few times, before warmth blossomed inside her, drawing out a groan and a shudder.

Lapis all but fell forward onto Jasper’s chest, unable to catch herself on shaky arms, legs aching yet numb, panting out pleasant breaths against the rune covered skin. Her tongue snaked out to lick the ancient letters, and she felt energy spark off her tongue. A heavy hand rest on her lower back, and her eyes were drawn up to Jasper’s face. A lazy, tired smile hung on her lips.

“Will you stay?” Was all she asked.

Lapis looked down to where their bodies met, noting the translucent, faintly orange-glowing the cum dribbling out of her. She bit back a laugh, realizing where she’d noticed the fluid before. And how she’d handed Peridot a sample of it.

“I think I just might.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could take anything I write seriously lol.
> 
> If you'd like to become my editor, hit me up on tumblr, jaspervevo.
> 
> Also my next upload should be some Pearlidot if things go how I want.


End file.
